


[vid] She's Not There

by justanorthernlight



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Mind Control, Psi Corps, Talia-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanorthernlight/pseuds/justanorthernlight
Summary: Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked, the way she acted and the color of her hair...
Relationships: Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	[vid] She's Not There

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "She's Not There" by The Zombies  
> For my vid_bingo prompt "innocent" and my hurt/comfort bingo wild card spot (telepathic trauma)


End file.
